


New Friends

by Grumpy_Grizzly



Series: Power to the Girls [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluffy, Gen, alternate season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/pseuds/Grumpy_Grizzly
Summary: This all started thanks to the tumblr post :where’s the supergirl and wynonna earp crossover episode we all deserve??This is a Wynonna Earp meets Supergirl universe.It starts after the end of Wynonna Earp season 1, I consider the problem that came up at the end as solved before the beginning of the story. It also starts right at the end of season 1 of Supergirl.Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole and Doc are looking for information on where to find Dolls, and it will bring them to National City as they find a link there...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not like all of the things that went down in Supergirl season 2 and read that tumblr post, and here we are.
> 
> Some liberties were taken with both universes, but I try to keep it coherent and logical.  
> I might add tags later, but so far I'm not really willing to over tag.

_ Purgatory, at night _

Wynonna and the team had been looking everywhere for information on Dolls’ whereabouts for days without even getting close to anything. They had no way of contacting Dolls’ superior officers, and it was as if Black Badge Division had never existed wherever they looked for it.

Waverly had done lots and lots of research over the internet without really getting anything; the most annoying part of that research was how to make sure the information she found was not some conspiracy theory freak’s bullshit. Cross-referencing sources was a hellish job, and seeing how good both Doc and Wynonna were with computers, Waverly was usually alone doing that part of the research, with Nicole giving her a hand whenever she could.

They had done some research over police files that happened to be found on their desk by “mistake”; of course they had always returned these files as soon as they found them, but it had not yielded anything better. Wynonna was growing more and more restless and Waverly had noticed that she had come to rely on her bottle of Jack more than she had before. She hated seeing her sister like this but there seemed to be no information available whatsoever and she was starting to feel a little desperate. She wanted information so badly she had started to learn more about computer science (and maybe about hacking too) to try and see if she could use that to get more out of her internet searches.

She woke up suddenly at the light sound of Nicole whispering in her ear to “Come back to bed, sweetie. It’s 4 am and you need some rest.”. She felt her hug and stretched her neck a little before giving in, closing her laptop and following her girlfriend back to bed where she fell asleep to the sound of Nicole’s slow and steady heartbeat.

***

Meanwhile, at the homestead, the lights were still on. A half-empty bottle of Jack was on the table, close to another one, also half-empty. They both stood to the right of an exhausted Wynonna, who was just clicking every minute or so, focused on whatever she was slowly reading.

She took a sip from the closest bottle, clicked on another link and read quickly before straightening up on her chair, reading again what she had just found with a renewed interest. 

“Now that’s some information!”

She wrote some of it down, took her phone out and started typing frantically before deleting the whole message. She put the phone down on the table and went back to her room, packing some stuff in a bag. Wynonna hesitated for a brief moment, before writing something on a post-it and sticking it to the laptop. She closed the laptop and turned the lights off. 

She started the bike before shutting the engine back down and going back inside the homestead. She came out of the house with her helmet on, thinking that Waverly would kill her if she rode the bike without a helmet. Closing the door she went back on the bike and left the homestead.

***

It was the beginning of the afternoon and Waverly had been reading about the deep Web and complicated procedures to find “protected” information. It was tedious but very interesting, and had she not been personally concerned with the Revenants and the Curse, she might have regretted not spending her student time learning more about computer science.

Nicole was working and Waverly was doing her research from the former Black Badge Division Headquarters room. She liked being there because it felt a little like home and it  meant she could watch her gorgeous girlfriend in her police uniform all day long. The possibility of finding a way to get Nicole flustered right before she answered a call or right after sheriff Nedley left the building was also really fun. 

Waverly checked her phone but she had no messages. She figured Wynonna might be in a drunken stupor at the homestead and that idea made her angry. She wished once more that her sister’s answer to problems were not to empty half a bottle of Jack and pretend they didn’t exist.

Just as she was thinking of getting some food, Nicole knocked on the open door. Waverly’s face lightened up and her anger disappeared, replaced by a great feeling of happiness.

“Hey, sweetie. Lunch?”

“A world of yes. Burgers?”

“Good idea!”

They were about to go out of the police station when Doc came in running, completely out of breath.

“You should be careful, Doc, so much running at your old age is going to overstress your heart!”

Nicole chuckled at Waverly’s teasing.

“What’s up Doc?”

“Have any of you seen Wynonna?”

“No, she must still be at the homestead.” 

“There’s no one at the homestead, I passed by it on my way there. There were no lights.”

“What?” Waverly took her phone out and shot a text to Wynonna “Where the hell are you?”. She then proceeded to stare at her phone like the answer would come faster that way.

“Well, maybe she was still sleeping when you passed by, Doc. I’ll go and have a look, just in case.”

“That’d be just like her damned self! I’m coming with you. Just in case something nasty is around.”

Waverly turned towards Nicole, with an apologetic smile.

“Raincheck on the burgers, Nicole? I know you can’t take too long a lunch break and this might take long. You know how Wynonna is.”

Nicole sighed, a soft smile on her face as she nodded.

“Go ahead, I get it. I’m still going to get a burger for me, though. I might keep a fry for you, but I can’t guarantee that.”

“Rude. Come on Doc, we’re going, this woman is clearly too rude for us to stay here longer anyway.”

Despite her banter, Waverly was rather worried and that showed through the numerous looks she threw at her phone.

They drove off in Waverly’s truck, at a slightly higher than authorized speed. Waverly couldn’t care less. She parked roughly in front of the homestead and got out of the car. Something wasn’t quite right, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She looked around trying to figure it out.

After a few seconds of her staring at the homestead, Doc put a hand on her shoulder, startling her a little.

“Look, you have the key, right? I’d rather not break the door if I can avoid it. Wynonna hates me enough as it is.”

Waverly shook the weird feeling off, walked to the door and unlocked it. They went through the whole house, confirming Doc’s first impression that there was no one there. Waverly came back to the front door, looking over at her truck, then at the small barn, before shouting loudly.

“Of course! This is what’s missing!”

She ran to the barn, opened it and cursed loudly. Wynonna’s bike, that was usually parked in front of the homestead, was not stored in the barn as she had first thought. 

“Dammit, Wynonna. Where the hell did you go now?”

Doc called out from the house.

“Waverly, you should come and check this!”

She closed the barn with anger before running back to the house, finding Doc in the living room, looking at Wynonna’s laptop. He took a post-it note from it and handed it to Waverly, looking puzzled.

“I don’t get it.” He stared at the laptop. “And I’m not touching the weird metal thing.” He had still not really got up to speed with modern technology and watching him regard it as an almost demonic object was slightly amusing.

The note just read “National City” in Wynonna’s messy handwriting. National City was this big coastal city with the red-caped hero that they’d all been reading about in CatCo’s magazine. Waverly remembered last year when the magazine had first started talking about “Supergirl” and she had joked about them calling her for help against Revenants. She could not fathom why Wynonna would go there and just leave a tiny note without any explanation or details regarding her motivations. It was just so much like her older sister. Waverly wanted to yell at her.

“Well, I’ll check on her computer, maybe there’ll be something.”

She turned the laptop on, and stared at the login screen.

“Password? Shit.”

She tried to think of what her crazy, stupid, alcoholic sister might have put as password and cursed mentally. She tried a few random things but ultimately stopped, staring at the screen again. At least it did not lock after a few mistakes.

“Shit! I don’t know her password, couldn’t she leave some information? This is stupid!”

“How about Peacemaker?”

“That would be silly. Like, how insecure is that as a password!”

Nevertheless she typed it in and was amazed to see it was the right answer.

“Wow. I never expected my idea to be the right one.”

“Well done, Doc. I don’t think I could have found it that fast without you.”

“Anytime, dear.”

“So what did she last search for on the internet…”

Pulling her sister’s browsing history, she noticed a lot of websites more or less serious about conspiracies, special government secrets. After skimming through most of them, she noticed some websites focused on a project but they contained little to no information about it. All she could find was the fact that it was called Cadmus and it had some link to National City. 

“Well, I’d wager Wynonna did go to National City like she wrote on the note, but if she had any more details outside of the Cadmus project name, she took them all with her.”

“Bummer.”

“If we had time, I’d do more research about the whole Cadmus shit, but I’m not sure it’d be wise to trust Wynonna to behave in a big city all by herself.”

“Agreed. So, what’s the plan, little Earp?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I said I would update next week, but I want to share this with you because I'm over-excited with my whole story so far.  
> Since I did a lot of work today for university and I wrote my 8th chapter (so there's still going to be an update next week :D), I decided I could share this with you.  
> Enjoy!

_ National city, a month earlier _

__ This morning was already off to a bad start. It was raining cats and dogs and Lena’s street was blocked by construction work, so she had to walk down four blocks under the downpour to reach her driver. This did nothing to improve Lena’s mood about the stress of starting out in a new city.

There was almost no one on the streets, probably because it was still quite early in the morning. That was fine with Lena, it meant she would not be noticed. Lex’s actions and recent capture meant that journalists might go after her, and she did not want to face any of them right now.

And of course, she had to have taken a very small umbrella. She walked as fast as she could on her heels. She was thinking about her meeting at ten this morning when a squeak made her snap out of her thoughts. She looked down at the pavement, saw nothing and thought she had imagined it. The squeak rang again, so she looked around again. There was some trash to the side of the pavement; a few cardboard boxes were lying around and Lena figured it had to be some rodent among the trash, so she decided to walk away.

A slightly louder noise made her stop again. It sounded more like a cry for help than before. She looked around once more, there was noone around. She got closer to the cardboard boxes the sounds seemed to come from, and lowered herself to the ground when she spotted a tiny shape in one of them. It was hidden and somewhat protected from the rain by a part of the cardboard but as Lena reached slowly for it, she realized it was completely soaked. 

“Hey there. I’m not going to hurt you, little friend.”

She spoke softly with a calm tone, approaching her hand slowly towards the animal. It had stopped squeaking but it made a weird sound so she stopped her hand right before touching it.

“I’m a friend, dear. Let’s get you out of the rain, right?”

The little beast made no more noise and did not move, something that Lena took as an approval. She grabbed it with care, feeling a little jolt but dismissing the feeling almost instantly.

Lena took the animal closer to her chest, under the protection of the umbrella and took a better look at it. It had a soft brownish fur that was drenched, and it seemed to have some white spots.

“I’m not an expert, but you look like a kitten.”

The chocolate kitten stared at her with amber eyes that showed some intelligence. It was focused on the huge creature holding it, and seemed to be assessing the situation.

“Well, you’re going to need a name, but first, let’s get somewhere warmer, okay?”

Lena stood back up, keeping the kitten close to her heart. She walked back towards the meeting point where her driver was probably already waiting for her. The little animal made no noise and settled comfortably against her chest, soaking her shirt some more, not that Lena cared at that point.

She reached the car where the driver had been waiting outside for her under his own umbrella. He opened the door for her, and for once she did not complain because her hands were full. Once the kitten on the car seat, she closed her own umbrella and got inside the car.

“Thank you, Michael. To the L-Corp building, please.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

After he had closed the door, she took her scarf to build a small makeshift bed for the kitten, put it on it and then put her seatbelt on. 

“I hope you have nothing against cars, little one.”

She took her phone out and called her assistant, using her free hand to pet the cat softly.

“Hello, Jess? I’m going to need you to cancel all my meetings for today.” She waited for the answer. “I’ll be coming to the office to work but something came up, and I won’t have the time for the meetings.” She listened to her assistant’s reply. “Just delay them for the next week. I’m sure they’ll understand, we just arrived here.”

She felt a weird vibration on her hand and realized the kitten was purring softly. She felt like she had just made her first friend in National City. A bitter part of her mind added that it would probably be the only one, thanks to her last name.

***

Jess had loved the opportunity to move to a new city, especially considering she had a better position than before. She had been working at LuthorCorp for a while now, usually close to Miss Luthor, who was quite the efficient boss.

The name of the company might have been slandered by Lex Luthor’s actions, she still took quite the pride in her work here. And while she was still learning the many sides of her job as assistant, she felt she was doing good so far. 

The move-in was still in progress but she had her desk, a phone, and her laptop. All the necessary equipment to work. She started rescheduling today’s appointments, taking care to keep the schedule reasonable. She noticed the Venture appointment next month.

She would never be able to understand how people could willingly go up in space. It seemed so empty that it was terrifying. Plus it wasn’t the safest place to be. At least on Earth you were almost guaranteed to have air to breathe, even if it was getting more and more polluted. She shook her head and proceeded to check out emails.

Her head shot up when she heard heels come out of the elevator.

“Good day, Miss Luthor. I have rescheduled all your appointments for today. The movers have set your office up, you should have everything you need available. Please tell me if something’s missing.”

She noticed that her boss had not really listened to her talk as she seemed to be focused on a little fur ball in her hands. Jess was surprised to see that Miss Luthor had a slightly disheveled, look with a soaked shirt and soaked scarf. 

“What do you think would be a fitting name for this little beast ? I was thinking about Laila.”

Jess thought about asking what was so special about names starting with an L but decided against it.

“Laila sounds good, miss Luthor.” She was curious as to how the cat ended up in her boss’ hands, but did not want to overstep her position.

“I’ll be going over reports in my office, but I’m not available should anyone come knocking. Unless of course it is really urgent.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Just before she got inside her office, the kitten climbed up on her shoulder, looking at Jess with curious amber eyes. She held the cat’s stare until it finally blinked. She thought it was a cute little beast.

***

Lena put the kitten on her desk and took a shirt she had left there to finish drying off the little animal. It purred loudly and let out a disappointed meow when she finally stopped.

“Well, you are dry now, Laila.”

Lena shivered a little. Keeping the wet clothes on was not the smartest thing to do. Lucky for her, she always kept at least one change of clothes in her office. She switched to dry clothes, putting the wet ones close to the heater for them to dry faster.

When she turned around, there was no more kitten on the desk. She looked around and found Laila exploring under the desk, sniffing around. She figured she’d let the cat explore a little and turned her laptop on, sitting down at her desk.

She saw the few important emails forwarded by Jess and was glad that she picked her as her assistant, because she had been very good at her job so far. 

She heard a little sharp sound at her feet and felt tiny claws on her leg. 

“Oww! No! Don’t shred my skin, silly beast!”

She picked the cat up before it did any more damage and put it on her lap, cringing as she read the first email. It was about the Venture flight that was scheduled in a month. Lena hated flying. She would be very happy should anything “urgent” come up to keep her from flying in that giant metal deathbird.

She felt a tug on her right sleeve and saw Laila climb up her arm, probably tearing the fabric, but Lena found she did not care that much about it. When the cat reached her shoulder, it settled there and purred softly.

She decided to postpone answering to that email and went on to read some company sales report, happy for the soft and warm weight on her shoulder. She also took the time to order some cat supplies to be delivered at her place.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and special thanks to Ambrose for beta-reading and useful remarks.  
> Don't hesitate to ask questions, post comments, or kudos ;)  
> Have a nice week \o/


	3. Chapter 3

__ _ Present day, on the highway, somewhere between Purgatory and National City _

“We’ll be reaching National City in an hour, I think.”

Doc was snoring in the back of the car.

“Finally, I can’t wait for that drive to be over.” Waverly yawned. “Thanks for coming with, sweetie. I’m pretty sure Wynonna’s gonna be a stubborn ass and I’m glad to have your help.”

“Anytime.”

The radio had been playing some soft music when it was replaced by the news report.

“Today on Catco radio, a special segment on the upcoming space launch of the Venture. The first commercial suborbital flight will be departing from Cape Canaveral tomorrow, with many of the rich and famous as the first suborbital tourists. The Venture is a new type of plane that launches like a rocket but is able to reenter the atmosphere like a classic plane. It will be flown by expert pilots. Stay tuned to learn all about this upcoming jump into the future!”

Waverly whistled.

“I did not think about that! Now we have to get a TV in our hotel room. I’m not missing this launch, and Wynonna better not be doing anything stupid today or tomorrow! It’s going to be so great to watch that! Suborbital commercial flights! Soon we’ll be able to get up there too!”

Nicole laughed.

“Are you making fun of me, officer?”

“I wouldn’t dare. You’re just so cute when you geek out.”

There was a grumble in the back.

“If I have to listen to anymore marshmallow-sweet talking, I swear I will shoot you both.”

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Doc, we’re almost there.”

“At last, some good news!”

“The good news would be if we got to meet Supergirl!”

“Are you having a crush on National City’s hero, Nicole? Should I be worried?”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant, Waves,” Nicole’s cheeks had turned slightly red.

“I mean, I might be good with a shotgun, but I can’t fly, so that’d be unfair competition!”

“No! I just like that she’s helping people. She’s such a positive force, I find that inspiring. You’re the only one I want to be with, sweetie.”

“Right.” Waverly chuckled. “You do know I was messing with you, right? I find your Supergirl crush cute.” She paused. “Also, I agree it’d be totally amazeballs to see her.”

Doc chimed in from the backseat.

“No offense to you smart ladies, but given that she comes out in times of trouble, I would rather avoid meeting the red-caped lady altogether.”

“Doc, for once, you’d be the wise one.”

“Careful, dear. I might take offense to that.”

***

_     Same day, in National City _

Wynonna had been hanging around National City for two days, to no avail. She was not a big fan of metropolitan cities, it was harder to find out where to look for rumours and information.

She ended up walking around randomly, out of ideas on how to get any closer to that Cadmus project. She was worried about Dolls and her research was stuck in limbo. As she was walking down an avenue, a running man bumped her in the shoulder without even stopping.

“Watch it, jackass!” The man didn’t even react to the insult.

“Son of a bastard!” She kept grumbling, her mood aggravated by the incident.

She lighted up just moments after, as she noticed a sign a little farther down the road. A bar! Now she was going to forget all the frustration from her useless search for a while. Maybe there would even be a pool in there and she could even have some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

_ National City, two weeks ago _

The sight of Miss Luthor entering the building with her cat on her shoulder had become so normal that people no longer stared at it. Not that anyone would have really dared to say anything, especially considering their boss was a Luthor after all. The only one acknowledging the growing fur ball was Jess, who had grown to both like Laila and be a little worried that she was growing so fast.

After all it had just been two weeks since her arrival and she was almost too big and fluffy to fit properly on Miss Luthor’s shoulder.

“Good morning, Miss Luthor.”

“Good morning, Jess. Is there anything new on the agenda?”

Jess could not repress a slight frown. “No, but Lillian Luthor has asked for an ‘urgent’ appointment with you.” 

Lena frowned at this most unwelcome information.

“I believe I have time for her this morning. Can you please call her back and offer this morning at 10 or 11. I’d rather get this over with fast.”

The ‘kitten’ on her shoulder seemed to pick on her owner’s sudden bad mood and furiously waved her tail.

“Yes, Miss Luthor. Should I reschedule to another day if she’s not available today?”

Lena considered for a short moment the idea of just saying ‘no’ to her mother, but she had never been the suicidal type.

“Of course, Jess. I’ll be in my office.”

She closed the door right as Jess picked the phone up. Laila jumped on the little cushion on the desk, curling up almost immediately. Lena had just time to sit down and turn her computer on when Jess knocked at her door. 

“Come in.”

“Mrs Luthor confirms she will be there at 10.”

“Thank you, Jess.”

She petted Laila without thinking about it, wondering what was so urgent that Lillian Luthor would bother with flying all the way to National City instead of simply sending an email. Lena had no fondness for Lillian Luthor, who had never filled the role of a mother in her life aside from the adoption papers.

She pushed these thoughts to the side and worked on the latest company report she had to analyse.  Time passed too quickly for her liking. Soon enough Jess was ringing her phone, warning her that Lillian Luthor had arrived.

She stood up as her ‘mother’ entered the office without even knocking.

“Mother.”

“Lena, I see you have at least had some work done on this stuffy building. Are you sure you are up to the task ahead of you?”

There it was, the thinly-veiled insult behind the almost acknowledgement of her work. Lena hated verbal exchanges with Lillian Luthor, they always felt like an inescapable battleground. Behind her on the desk, Laila stretched up and stared at the newcomer, feeling the tension in the room.

“Well, I haven’t been arrested lately and the company’s doing quite well. What are you here for, mother?” Her tone was icy and she was happy to feel the familiar weight on her shoulder as Laila jumped there.

“What in hell is that monster? Why is it in your office?”

The chocolate and white cat was comfortably seated, staring at the older woman as if to assess her threat level.

“This is not a monster. That’s my cat, Laila. I adopted her.” There was an open threat in her voice.

Lillian Luthor stared at the cat, before looking back at her adoptive daughter, evidently displeased.

“Another pointless decision, I see. Well, if you want to waste your time and energy…”

“Did you come here for something, mother?”

“Just to check with you that you will still be joining the Metropolis board director of LuthorCorp on the Venture flight at the end of the month, we have to uphold the image of the company. LuthorCorp has to show its investment in this country’s technological advances.”

Lena was certainly not going to admit to any weakness in front of the fury that the world called her mother. It was too risky, as she would most likely keep it to use it against her later. She held her mother’s gaze with a small smile.

“Of course, it will be my pleasure to be the first Luthor in space.”

Laila jumped casually on the couch nearby, throwing an almost disdainful look at Lillian Luthor.

“Good.” Lena could feel that Lillian would have prefered to have Lex here and her daughter in prison, but she was not a murderous psychopath like him, so no reason for her to end up in a high security jail.

“Anything else I can do for you?”

Lena hated that she still felt like she had to do all she could to help her mother and gain absolutely no approval from the Luthor matriarch.

“Doubtful. I have a few things to deal with on my own here, but I’ll soon be back to Metropolis.”

At last some good news! Lena still held her breath, convinced some bad news might still be on their way.

“Your cat looks quite soft to the touch, I wonder if it is just the looks.” As she said that, Lillian moved toward the couch where Laila had sat down, still eyeing the newcomer in her space. Lena could see that Laila wasn’t too thrilled about her mother’s move, and silently hoped she would not try to maul Lilian. Lena was sure that it would end badly as she saw Laila tense, but Lilian just touched the cat’s fur and made a slight move backwards, shaking her hand.

“Stupid fur full of static electricity. It will at least keep you on your toes, I guess.”

Lena let out a small breath as her mother left with a formal “Goodbye,” without any further threat or insult. It had not gone as badly as she had feared. She petted Laila absentmindedly while sitting on the couch to think about what would have to be done for her plan to come to fruition.

Laila had gone back to a purring fur ball almost as soon as Lena's mother had left the room. She had decided that creature was no good to her owner and she would make no effort to like her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to update this fic earlier (I still have around 6 chapters already written in advance), but real life got in the way.  
> Annoying exams and projects to fulfill. Have a great week!

_ National City, a week ago. _

Kara was pretty happy they had managed to solve the whole Myriad problem and the world was (again) a safer place to be in. And because they were all together to celebrate and have some food (if Kara was honest, she was hoping for lots of food), it was even better.

Friendly banter around the table between Alex, Lucy, James and Winn made her feel great, like she truly belonged there. J’onn and Eliza were busy setting the table up.

“Instead of whining about game night, which isn’t tonight, why won’t you help us? Just because we are the eldest around and the most reasonable, doesn’t mean that you can all act like children!”

“Yes, mooooom.” Alex dragged her sentence on purpose while taking some cutlery and staring at the table.

“Okay, do the forks go on the left, or the right? I can’t ever remember.”

“Forks on the left, knives on the right.” 

“Really?”

“It’s the way you eat! How do I know that and you don’t?”

“I eat with my fork on the right!”

“That’s because you were raised by wolves!” 

After Alex chuckled at her mother’s answer, Winn asked about the empty seat and as Alex promised her mom she’d find Jeremiah, Kara let her thoughts wander to project Cadmus again. She hoped her sister’s dad would be okay when they found him.

“We’ll find him together.” As J’onn offered his support to Alex, Kara saw Winn waving at her to come in the other room. Intrigued, she followed him, wondering what silly plan he had in mind.

When she reached the room, she saw Lucy, James, and Winn, all smiling at her.

“You know, we wanted to celebrate this year of adventure and friendship and everything. Winn wanted to just bring potstickers but James had a better idea that didn’t sound as silly.”

“Heyy, that’s unfair! Just because you guys are dating doesn’t mean you can belittle my ideas and always take his side, Lucy!”

“Guys, guys, calm down. Why don’t we let Kara open this?”

James handed her a light package that she unwrapped quickly, excited about the gift.

“You know you didn’t need to!”

She held a framed picture of her and Alex where they were both looking in the same direction, Alex’s hand resting on Kara’s shoulder. The atmosphere was calm and serene and it was heightened by the black and white picture. Kara looked teary-eyed and happily at her friends when Alex joined them in the room.

“Come on, Kara, do the champagne trick! Wait, what have you done to Kara? Kar’, tell me, who do I need to punch?”

Kara laughed at Alex’s promptness to jump to her defense.

“No, no, Alex, it’s fine! It’s just, they’re amazing friends, look at what they got me.”

Alex softened and looked down at the frame Kara was holding in her hands.

“Wow, it’s a great picture. Though it’s mostly because I’m in it, to be honest. Guys, don’t tell Kara, it’ll break her heart.” She received a light (very light considering Kara’s strength) punch to the shoulder right before Kara engulfed all of them in a great hug.

“Thank you so much, guys.”

They stayed like that until they heard a call from the living room.

“Champagne?”

“Alright, alright, we’re coming!” 

As Kara popped the champagne and served the glasses, J’onn offered a toast:

“To Supergirl!”

“No, no! Wait!” Kara smiled at all of them and added. “To family. Love bonds us all!”

They all cheered, but before they could enjoy the moment, a loud roaring noise was heard outside. They all went to the window and stared at the meteor flying low in the night air.

“That’s nothing good.”

Kara and J’onn shared a look and left together, both in their supersuits. As they followed the crashing object, J’onn warned Kara.

“We should be wary! We have no idea what that is.”

Luckily the crash site was on an empty land in an industrial part of National City. Kara landed beside it and approached it slowly.

“Careful, Kara!”

Kara was flabbergasted and ran to the side of the slightly flaming pod.

“It’s the same pod as mine! This comes from Krypton!”

J’onn shouted at Kara: “You don’t know what’s inside!” It did nothing to stop Kara from forcing the pod open and gasping.

“Oh Rao!”


	6. Chapter 6

_ National City, day of the Venture flight _

“Where is she? She’s still not answering her damn cellphone!”

Waverly threw herself on the bed, sighing dramatically.

“Relax, Waverly. We would have heard it if she had done anything stupid. I’m pretty sure she’d call us to bail her out.”

Waverly stood back up, pacing in the room slowly.

“You’re probably right, but what if she went guns blazing in that Cadmus shit whatever that is?” She was pacing faster as she talked. “That wouldn’t make the news and I doubt they’d let her out on bail, let alone call us.”

Nicole came up to her and embraced her in a supportive hug.

“We can’t work with what ifs, Waves. Let us work from the hotel room today, okay? We got a laptop, the internet, and that way you’ll still be able to watch the Venture launch live on the hotel TV. There’s not much else we can do.”

Waverly leaned into the hug.

“I’m just worried, you know?”

“I know, babe. I understand completely, I mean, it’s kinda scary. But your sister’s a tough chick with a gun, I’m sure she’s fine.”

“I hope so. But you’re right, there’s nothing more we can do for now, besides more research.” She turned the TV on. “And I did say I wouldn’t let anything keep me from following that flight!”

***

“I’m telling you, Kiera, you have one day to tell me which career you want to pursue!”

“But, Miss Grant, it’s such a short timespan!”

“Chop, chop, Keira!”

Kara walked out of Miss Grant’s office, wondering what she wanted for a job. She had enjoyed being Cat’s assistant (and was particularly proud of holding the title of ‘best assistant’), but it had been so intense that she had not had any time to think beyond.

She stopped shortly beside Eve, Cat’s new assistant.

“Hey Eve!”

“Hey Kara, thanks again for the job recommendation!”

Kara chuckled.

“Anytime. Though I should warn you again, you might resent me for it later. Ms Gant can be sometimes intense.”

“I have noticed that, but it’s a great job, I’m going to hold on to it.”

“Good, I thought you might like this.” She handed the young woman a few notes. “I’ve collected a few notes about what to do and not to do throughout the year, I figured they’d be more useful to you now.”

“Oh, thanks Kara! That’s very kind of you!”

Cat yelled out something that sounded like Eve.

“Well, that’s my cue! Good luck!”

“Bye, Kara!”

  
  


***

“We are now five minutes away from the historical launch, …”

“I’m kind of jealous of all these rich people, you know, Nicole? They get to do this amazing thing like it’s just another normal thing.”

They were on the bed, surrounded by papers scribbled on. Nicole’s head was resting on Waverly’s lap, Waverly’s fingers running through her hair. Waverly was no longer paying any attention to her research, fascinated by the final countdown. 

“I’m not sure I’d be thrilled about going to space right now, though. It’s still a new thing and I don’t look forward to being the first tourist casualty in space. I’m very happy being a simple cop on the ground.”

***

Supergirl followed J’onn into a building in the business district, astonished to discover this ‘public’ entrance to the DEO.

“Why did no-one ever tell me about this entrance?”

Alex met with them there, an amused smile on her face.

“”It wouldn’t be very discreet if Supergirl kept flying in and out of a building all the time.”

Kara pouted at her sister, crossing her arms.

“You knew about this?” Alex chuckled. “Betrayed by my own sister! How terrible!”

They reached the control room, where they were greeted by Vasquez.

“Director Lane is in a conference call, but it shouldn’t be too long.”

“Thank you, agent Vasquez.”

They were watching the Venture flight that was almost reaching its final approach before the re-entry in the atmosphere.

Lucy Lane came out of the conference room looking slightly bothered.

“Hello, Director, anything wrong?”

“Hello, Supergirl.” Lucy had a warm smile. “No, just some complicated administrative paperwork to deal with, nothing bad.”

“Good, …” Their discussion was cut short as the screen showed a fire starting on the Venture. Susan Vasquez turned the volume back up.

“We are watching the Venture flight on its reentry in the atmosphere, it seems something went wrong as a fire is burning on top of the ship..” 

Lucy Lane turned to Supergirl, but she had already left. “Vasquez, give me a comm channel with the Venture crew as soon as you can!”

“Yes, Mam.”

***

“Oh my God! Nicole!”

Nicole woke up suddenly, a little groggy from her unexpected nap and sudden awakening.

“Yeah, I get it, it’s flying in…” Nicole stopped mid-sentence, staring at the screen. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, there is a fire on the wing. They were starting their landing approach, that is so terrible!”

Waverly was pale and Nicole hugged her as they both watched the events unfold helplessly.

***

Supergirl reached the Venture as it was starting to go down in the atmosphere.

“Dammit, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop it in time alone!”

“Hey, Kara!”

“Kal! Great timing !” Kara was relieved to see her cousin pulling on the plane’s tail.

“Their engine is on fire!”

“I’m on it!” Kara flew towards the engines and blew the fire out before flying back to the nose of the ship. She was pushing against it with all her strength. The metal was hot to the touch, and they were sinking fast toward the ground.

“We need to slow them down!”

“Doing my best there, cousin!”

They were both pushing as hard as they could against the fall of the metal bird. If she hadn’t been so strained by the effort, she’d have smiled at the ship’s pilots who were staring at her in a mixture of shock and awe.

The ground was coming closer with every second and the Kryptonians were pushed to the limit. She could hear the cries of the panicked passengers inside the plane. Her liaison with the DEO was silent, and she figured they were holding their breaths, watching the event. Kara could picture Alex standing in the middle, arms crossed.

Superman was trying to bring the plane about, pulling it to slow it down, Kara still pushing against it.

Their speed was still quite excessive, and when she turned her head, Kara could see they were headed for a small city.

“Kal! You have to change our course, we’re heading for a city!”

“Right! I’ll try to get us on empty land, there’s a field on the right!”

***

“Shit! You’re good at playing pool, you!” Wynonna whistled as her opponent managed to get two of his striped balls in in just one well-placed shot. She chugged her bourbon shot and moved closer to the pool table.

“A guy’s gotta have some game, how else am I supposed to impress the ladies?” He smiled at her before walking to the counter where his drink stood. He stopped short in his tracks, staring at the TV screen. “Hey, there’s fire on that huge plane! What the hell?”

The whole bar had turned very quiet as they all stared at the screen displaying the live news flash titled “Venture flight incident” and the owner of the bar turned the sound up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers (I've always wanted to start a letter like this) :   
> It appears this year at university ended up being extra annoying and extra stressful so I missed a few updates I wanted to post.  
> I hope you're still around there :D,  
> Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this.   
> Finals won't get me! *runs away*


	7. Chapter 7

_ National City countryside, same day _

As they reached the field at a slowing speed, Kara mustered all the strength she had left to try and stop the plane. The Venture finished its course in a small crater of earth, stopped by both Supergirl and Superman.

“Phew, great job, cousin!”

A few young cyclists who happened to ride by had stopped and were staring in awe at them. Kara turned towards her cousin.

“I usually go and say hi!”

“So do I.”

“Great!” They both walked toward the crash witnesses.

“Supergirl! And Superman! Are you guys related?”

“He’s my cousin.” Supergirl smiled at Superman and got closer to the cyclists as if sharing a secret. “I used to change his diapers.”

“Really? No way!”

“I wish you didn’t share that!”

“It’ll never get old. So, are you staying in National City a little longer? You could come with me and see the others?”

Kara was very excited to see her cousin, even though she was often frustrated by how “human” he was. Sometimes she wished she had arrived before him to teach him more about Krypton. “Also, I have someone I’d like you to meet!”

“Sure, why not. Let’s go then.”

“Bye, guys!”

***

Nicole and Waverly breathed in relief as they watched the plane’s emergency landing go smoothly thanks to the two Supers.

“Wow, that was so intense!”

“I’m glad they managed to do that landing properly. Seems kind of weird for that plane to just catch fire like that, though.”

“I guess there’s going to be some sort of inquiry and we’ll see an official statement about it on the TV. It’s back to Cadmus research for us, now, though.” 

Waverly sent another “Please answer your damn phone” text to her sister, hoping this time she’d answer.

“You’re no fun, Waves! I thought that maybe we could have gone and celebrated with a drink or something! The whole emotional stress of the heroic landing and all?”

Waverly looked at Nicole like she had suggested for them to jump out of the window.

“What? We’ve been stuck in this room the whole day, and it has been kind of stressful. I for one could use some fresh air.”

Waverly smiled. “Okay, maybe that’s a good idea!”

“Well, Wynonna did say I was a smart one!”

“Don’t let that get to your head though. Let’s get Doc and go out then!”

“Yeah, maybe he’ll even have some info about Wynonna, though I think he’d have told us sooner.”

They left the room shortly after to knock on the next room’s door.

“Hey Doc! Open up!”

“What? Do you know where Wynonna went? Or where Dolls is?”

Waverly checked her phone again.

“No, no, still nothing, but we figured we could take a break from the research for a short moment, especially after that whole Venture fire.”

“People this century are crazy. Trying to go up in space like that… I don’t understand them. But I like your idea, and this hotel is starting to feel slightly claustrophobic.”

***

The whole bar cheered as the Venture safely landed on the ground.

“Free round for everyone! Gotta celebrate our heroes’ success!”

Loud and happy shouts and cheers fused through the room, and people moved around to get their free drink. At the pool table, Wynonna and her opponent remembered they had been playing a game.

“Well, I forgot where we were at, how about a new game to start again?” Wynonna knew she had been losing but hoped the man in front of her had forgotten so she could maybe avoid losing another game and having to pay for the drinks.

“Hell, why not? How about I get us our free drinks while you set the table up?” Wynonna flashed a hearty smile at him. 

“Sure! I’m in for a whisky! Never say no to a free drink is one of my favourite mottos.”

“Amen to that!”

Chatter had resumed its course and the TV’s volume had been lowered back down to background noise. Wynonna had finished setting the game up and was leaning on it waiting for her game partner to come back when she overheard a whispered conversation somewhere behind her.

“I’m telling you I’m sick of these aliens ruining our plans. Plus they get people to think they are likeable.”

“Shhhh, not so loud, we don’t want people to hear us, remember? Unless you think it’d be a good idea to get in a fight in the middle of a crowded bar.”

Wynonna forced herself not to look in the direction of the conversation, but stayed focused on listening as she watched her game partner come back with shot glasses and a bottle of whisky.

“Here you go, girl, I took some ammo for the game. Time to get your ass kicked at pool again!” So maybe he had not forgotten she had been losing before.

“At least the target has been eliminated, right? The boss wasn’t too thrilled about them and had to protect the Cadmus project.”

Wynonna flashed another happy grin at her new ‘friend’, downed a shot and danced around the guy, apparently flirting. Her actual goal was more about pinpointing the location of the mysterious chatters and maybe have a glance at their faces.

“Wow. I should have brought a whole bottle back sooner!” Wynonna kept smiling, almost sorry for using the guy. “It’s never too late for that.”

“Shhhh don’t say that name out loud. We’re supposed to keep it down.”

“Relax, nobody cares about us around here. We better not stay too late though, our break is over tomorrow evening.”

“Come on, just one more beer.”

Wynonna spotted the two guys in a booth not very far away. They looked like typical comics goons, all muscle and dark suits. One of them was bald, a black tattoo slightly visible on the back of his neck.

“Are you going to break some day or should we move this somewhere more private”? Wynonna repressed a smirk, that dude was probably going to have a disappointing end of evening if she managed to follow the goons. There was no way in Hell she was going to miss such a great and unexpected opportunity.

She took her pool cue and broke the balls apart. A striped ball fell in a pocket. “That’s a good start, this time you’re going to lose the game, I tell you!”. She managed to pocket another striped ball. “So, stripes are mine, my good man!” 

“Don’t be too cocky now, there are still balls to pocket before you win!” Just as he said that she failed to pocket another ball. “See, I can still win. Move over, sweetie.”

Wynonna downed another shot and shouted happily. She counted on the fact that nobody really paid any attention to drunken girls in bars. She had learned that a long time ago and found it pretty useful at times.

She eyed the Bad Boys’ Booth as she had dubbed it in her mind. Bald goon was bringing back two beers, walking by the pool table. Wynonna fake-tripped beside him, leaning on him shortly. She did not try to fish his wallet when she realised by holding onto him that he had a hidden holster with a gun.

“Ow, I’m sorry, dude. Jack’s been making me a bit clumsy tonight. But I’m better at playing pool!” He had a weird smile that did not reach his eyes.

“It’s okay, hun. That is a well-known bar hazard.” And he just walked back to his booth, not throwing her a second look. Wynonna turned back to her evening friend. 

“Whoops, I guess it’s your turn, sweetie.” She deliberately slurred the words as he played, failing to pocket any ball. “Hey, you’re not scoring, see that’s what you get for calling me cocky!”. 

She took her cue and failed again. “Okay, okay, your turn, don’t even make a comment on that awful shot.” She stole a look at the two goons.

Her opponent was completely oblivious to Wynonna’s other agenda and looked seriously at the pool table. “Damn, I thought this was going to be as easy as the first game.”

“Well, a girl gotta keep some secrets, how else could I look properly mysterious!”

He hit the 8-ball and it went almost straight to a pocket. “Damn it! You’ve stolen my talent, haven’t you?” He was laughing as he poured Wynonna another shot before pouring one for him too.

“Phew, Boris, that chick over there looks hot.”

“She’s drunk as a sailor and clumsy, but you are not wrong. Anyway don’t get your hopes up, you don’t have a shot with the dude she’s with. Also, we can’t compromise ourselves, remember?”

Not-Boris sighed. “I hate it when you’re right. Well, at least we have beer.”

He took another large drink of his beer. Wynonna kept playing pool with Sam, letting him drink more than she did. She was hoping he’d either get sick or try to sleep it off so she could just disappear whenever the goons left.

“Don’t you find it scary though?”

“What are you talking about?” Bald dude Boris looked intently at his colleague.

“The whole project. I mean it’s crazy.” Boris hit him with a small slap to the back of the head.

“Shut up, idiot, we’re not paid to think. Let’s drink up before you tell the whole bar about our secret job!”

“You’re right, sorry.” Not-Boris finished his beer in one go and stood up right as Boris did. 

Sam had just gone to the bathroom and Wynonna seized her chance, moving towards the exit almost right behind the goons.

She felt her phone buzz slightly and turned it to silent mode before putting it back in her pocket without a second look.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops °-°. Forgot to update, this has been sitting on my drive. Gotta go write more :D (I still have a few chapters ready though). Enjoy your reading \o/

##  Chapter 8

_ National City, at the DEO Building _

After the two Kryptonians landed and Clark was greeted by some DEO agents, they both walked to where Alex was. She stood close by Lucy who was talking with Winn about his new duties as DEO IT specialist. Kara was glad her friend had this new opportunity, because even though he would probably be missed at CatCo for his skills, here at the DEO he would be faced with more interesting challenges and have better equipment.

Kal-El walked up to greet Lucy, who asked about her sister, and they chatted amicably, but Kara could not help but notice he did not greet J’onn or even look at him. She wondered briefly about the reason for this before being distracted by Alex’s congratulations to both of them for their rescue of the Venture.

“Do we know what caused the fire to start on the Venture? It seems weird that it’d just catch fire like that.”

“We’ve gone over the plane’s black box, the pilots mentioned an explosion in the plane. We are looking into it right now. There are only two casualties.”

Winn came towards them after one last word with Lucy.

“Hey guys, I’ve got some new intel!”

“Hey,  _ agent _ Schott!” Kara stressed on the agent word, sharing a friendly wink.

“Are you mocking me?” Winn had a smile but looked puzzled. “Or was it meant as a congratulations?”

Kara and Alex shared a smile and chuckle.

“No, no, I am not making fun of you, Winn. What’s the information you were mentioning?”

He gestured towards the computers and started talking as they walked over there. They were followed closely by Clark.

“According to the reports on the incident that I found, the explosion was caused by a faulty piece of equipment, and guess who built that item?” As they all looked at him in silence, he went on. “That part was built by no other corporation than LuthorCorp.” Alex gasped.  “And that’s not even the most interesting part. There were only two casualties on the plane, and guess who they were working for?” 

Alex sighed. “Let me guess, LuthorCorp?” Winn nodded, slightly excited. “Exactly! They were both members of the Metropolis board of Directors of LuthorCorp. And they had just filed complaints about their company earlier this month.”

“Seems like Lex’s arrest didn’t stop him from messing around.”

“Do you think he’s doing that from his maximum security prison cell though?”

“Unlikely but possible, he’s done crazier things before.”

Winn stared at them with a frown.

“Guys, I wasn’t finished!”

“So these members of the board were supposed to be accompanied by another member of the company who cancelled their plan at the last minute.”

“Who?”

Winn had a proud smile. “Lena Luthor. Lex’s adoptive sister. Who’s currently setting her company’s new headquarters in National City, and has been taking over since her mother sort of bailed on the company and left her to deal with everything.”

Clark sighed. “Does crazy run in the family so much that they’d contaminate an outsider? At least we got ourselves a suspect now. I guess I could stay around and use my reporter alter-ego to ask Miss Luthor some questions.”

“Hey! I’ll go with you, I’m supposed to pick a career and I am at a loss, so I’ll gladly watch a great reporter work!” 

Clark chuckled at his cousin’s excitement. “Sure, why not?”

“And we could stop by CatCo before, if you want to see James.”

Clark lit up at the mention of his best friend. “That’s a great idea!”

“Winn, did you tell all that to the director?”

“Who do you think I am?  I even told her first. She’s my boss now, Kara!” He smiled. “A big upgrade from Cat Grant by the way, seeing as she remembers my name properly.”

“Good, I guess we’re off then.”

The Kryptonians left the building as Alex walked towards J’onn. He looked a little off and Alex wanted to understand why.

“What went down between you and Clark?”

“What? Nothing. Clark and I are fine.”

“Oh, come on! You look pissed, Clark looks pissed, it feels like you two have some bad blood to deal with but you’re just avoiding it by avoiding each other!”

J’onn straightened up.

“There’s nothing wrong, agent Danvers! You’re imagining problems that don’t exist.”

The Martian left on these words, joining Lucy to discuss DEO matters. Alex sighed and decided to try and figure this out later. For now she would be helping Winn in his search for more information.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time, but I really want to keep writing this.  
> Bear hugs and good day to you, fellow reader!

_National City, LuthorCorp building earlier the same day_

  
Lena never thought she’d enjoy technical problems about the upcoming ceremony for the name change of her corporation so much. She actually never expected to be happy about a problem with an event she had planned, but when the various persons involved had claimed they required her immediate assistance for its planning, she had jumped at the opportunity.

She had not felt so relieved in a very long time. She had told Jess to warn the Venture crew and she warned personally the two directors joining the flight that she would not be able to come aboard seeing as an “unforeseeable” problem had come up at LuthorCorp. She had even managed to sound properly disappointed and sorry on the phone, but she knew her assistant had seen right through her excuses. Thankfully, Jess was a very loyal assistant and Lena trusted her not to spill it out to anyone. Laila had jumped on her lap to ask for cuddles as she went over some paperwork with two lawyers of the corporation.

Going through all the legal tidbits was slow and tedious, but they were making good progress and while she had received a cancellation from a caterer and had still to find a new one for the ceremony, she was hoping they would be done with it within the day so as not to delay the name change any longer.

Right as she thought about who they were going to find to cater at such short notice, Jess entered the room without knocking, something that surprised Lena who stared at her. She looked almost panicked, like she was barely keeping it together and didn’t seem to notice that Lena had been staring.

“Miss Luthor, it’s terrible, you need to see this!” She came in the office holding a tablet with a video running. Jess turned the volume up and handed Lena the tablet. Laila, who had been sleeping on her blanket, woke up and stretched before jumping down the couch to walk lazily towards Jess where she took the time of brushing her soft fur against the assistant’s legs.

“For those of you tuning in right now, we are currently broadcasting the Venture flight, who seems to have suffered an incident that is currently sending it crashing down towards the ground. Lucky for us, and for the passengers, it would seem that the two Supers have joined forces to save them.”

Lena held her breath. The lawyers both stopped, the taller one blanching.

“Are you okay sir?” His colleague turned to him and they exchanged whispers before he looked back at Lena.

“Would it be okay if we postponed the full analysis of these contracts? We have seen almost all that is necessary for the change to go well, the rest is more about details. I know it’s not the proper regular process, but my partner here has his daughter on the Venture and I believe it would be best for him to go be with his family."

Lena realized that they were both looking at her like she was going to maul them and spit them out, most likely because she was a Luthor after all. She tried to convey some compassion for the man’s worry.

“Yes, of course, I completely understand. The paperwork can wait, family is more important. We can resume this when this incident is solved.”

The taller man was very pale and tense, almost in shock. His colleague put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for your understanding, miss Luthor. Come on, Sam, let’s get you home and call your wife, okay?”

As they were leaving, Lena offered a small supportive smile.

He mumbled a “thank you” and they both left hurriedly. Lena looked back down at the tablet in her hands, where she could see a view of the falling plane with two small red and blue characters, one at each end.

She realized she could have been in that death trap. Her mother would probably have phrased it as she “should” have been there. Watching the fire be put out by a caped hero made her feel a little more stressed, without a rational reason. She had trouble keeping her mind away from thoughts of crashing planes and having the video in her hands did nothing to help her against the upcoming panic attack she felt was coming.

Meanwhile, Jess had calmed down, mostly thanks to Laila and she noticed her boss had a lost look in her eyes, as she was staring at the tablet.

“Miss Luthor?” Laila moved along with Jess when the assistant came closer to the young woman. “Miss Luthor?” Laila voiced a feline concern with the weirdest meow Jess had ever heard. Nothing seemed to elicit a reaction and Jess started to worry when she realized the woman’s breathing had started to be a bit erratic.

“I am going to put the tablet away, miss Luthor.” She took the tablet from her boss’ hand and shut it down, hoping the young CEO would come back from her dark thoughts that way.

In her mind, Lena was stuck in a terrifying limbo of thoughts about plane crashes, fires, and deadly situations. She barely registered Jess’ calls, let alone her removal of the tablet. In a haze, she followed her assistant as the woman pulled her carefully towards the couch and managed to sit her down on it. She was saying something, but nothing really made sense to the young Luthor.

Jess considered calling for help, but she knew no friends of miss Luthor (and doubted the CEO had any hidden ones, considering how much time she spent at the office). She was adamant she would not call Lillian Luthor, the woman was a despicable human being and would probably do more harm than good. And there was no way she would call for a doctor unless miss Luthor’s immediate health was at risk. It would be way too risky for the company’s publicity and the CEO would never forgive Jess.

The assistant sighed loudly. If Lena, no, Miss Luthor, she corrected herself, hadn’t been her boss, Jess would have been rather proud and happy to be able to call her a friend and offer help, but it wasn’t her place. She was trying her best though, but was currently at a loss over her actions and just sat down beside the green-eyed woman who was still miles away. Jess started talking about the weather, the company reports, anything normal in a calm voice, fully aware she was not heard at all. She hoped a calm and soothing voice might help Lena snap out of it.

Laila had followed them to the couch, eyeing Lena with her bright amber eyes. Jess was amazed at how big the cat was already, even though Lena had it for barely over a month. She thought about telling Lena to slow down on the cat food dispenser. The cat jumped beside Jess, passed over her knees to reach miss Luthor, sitting on her lap. She started slowly purring while staring at Lena. Jess saw that miss Luthor started calming down and breathing more regularly, until she ended up petting the cat who was purring louder.

It immediately reassured the assistant when Lena seemed to come back to her senses, looking around the office, then at her and then back to the purring cat she was still petting.

“I… I don’t think I have caught what you added last about the company’s innovation report from last month, Jess. Could you please repeat that?”

Jess noticed the way her boss avoided looking right at her, taking some time to regain her composure. She considered asking about her well-being but did not know how to express her concern without overstepping. She opted to let it go for now, and went back to the business analysis she had been speaking of. The first surveys over the name change were predicting a positive outlook for the company.

Lena had a weak but sincere smile.

“That’s good then. I feel like this new start in a new city might finally be a really good thing for us.”

Jess decided it was better to acknowledge the recent events than to brush it under the carpet, even though she worried it might make the CEO freeze again.

“I am glad you were not on the Venture today, though, miss Luthor.”

Lena froze for just a second before she had a sudden inspiration.

“Oh, we need to contact the Venture to check up on our two directors from Metropolis! They went without me to show the company’s support, it would do good to know they are fine. Could you please do that ?”

“That’s right, I’ll get right to it.”

After being bold and daring to pet Laila on her head and realizing the brown and white cat had amazingly soft and fluffy fur, Jess stood up from the couch and left the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, thanks to @Ambrose for beta reading and correcting my horrible punctuation.  
> Don't hesitate to comment, ask questions, or give any feedback. I'm grumpy but I don't bite :D


End file.
